Who are you really
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Angel verse. Sequel k povídce Tell me a story about the land of dead. Garciová, vždycky dobrá ve shánění informací. Nikdo jiný by tohle všechno dohromady nedal, jen ona. Aaron/Spencer


Aaron podezíravě přimhouřil oči, když se na něj Garciová už podruhé během pěti minut podívala, ve tváři zvláštní výraz, a potom zase rychle uhnula pohledem. Bylo to trochu podivné a jí to vůbec nebylo podobné, tím spíš, že se zdálo, že Garciová nemá problém se s někým bavit, kromě něj, a jeho napadlo, jestli si i někdo z ostatních všiml toho, jak na něj Garciová nemluví.

Možná ne, říkal si. Možná jsou ostatní příliš zaujatí tím, že Morgan nedávno skončil v nemocnici, i když jen pro jistotu (protože, samozřejmě, Aaron byl u toho, když ho jejich podezřelý praštil po hlavě tak, že mu ji rozbil, a udělal drobná opatření, aby se z toho Morgan dostal v pořádku), že nevěnovali tolik pozornosti tomu, jak se Garciová tváří a jak na něj střídavě zírá a naopak se mu vyhýbá pohledem.

Jeho teorie vzala zasvé, když se Emily na Garciovou dlouze zadívala, a pak po něm hodila zmateným pohledem.

Aaron si povzdychl.

Sakra, Garci, co jsi zase udělala?

Aaron rozpustil poradu a poslal všechny zase zpátky po jejich vlastní práci. Pomalu sbíral složky a skládal je do úhledné hromádky, zatímco odcházeli. Spencer mu přes rameno věnoval krátký úsměv a Aaron ho opětoval, než se soustředil na to, jak rychle Garciová opouští místnost, trochu trhavými a nervózními kroky, s rameny napjatými, jako by chtěla co nejrychleji zmizet, ale zároveň k němu nechtěla být otočená zády.

Čekal asi deset minut, aby se ujistil, že jsou všichni ostatní zabraní do své práce, než ji následoval, a když strčil hlavu do jejího kanclíku a oslovil ji, trhla sebou a spěšně začala skládat na hromádku papíry, které měla do té doby rozházené po celém stole.

Aaron se zamračil. „Garci." Zvedl obočí a na okamžik ho napadlo, že u většiny ostatních by to stačilo, jen zvednout obočí a vyčkávavě zírat a oni by se roztřásli a vyklopili mu všechna svoje tajemství.

Garciová ale byla vždycky jiná než všichni ostatní.

„Co se děje, Penelopo?"

Garciová se na něj podívala, ve tváři něco mezi omluvou a vzdorem a _strachem_, nakloněná směrem ke svým počítačům, jako by se mezi nimi chtěla schovat, a on nechápal, co to znamená. A pak jeden z dokumentů sklouzl na stranu a Aaron zjistil, že je na něm Gabrielova fotka, přesně ta samá, na kterou se díval minule, když si ho Garciová zavolala, aby mu ukázala, jaký našla zvláštní případ.

Gabriel, na podlaze jakéhosi zapomenutého motelu kdesi v Indianě, jednu nohu pokrčenou, kolem sebe obrovská černá křídla vypálená přímo do podlahy.

Aaron pevně sevřel rty a odtrhl od toho obrázku pohled.

„Myslel jsem," řekl tlumeně, ale s důrazem možná větším než sám chtěl, a zhluboka se nadechl, „že jsem ti řekl, ať to necháš být."

Garciová konečně smetla všechny dokumenty na jednu hromádku a obrátila je popsanou stranou dolů. „Hotchi –" pokusila se něco říct, ale hlas se jí zadrhl. Potřásla hlavou.

Aaron vešel do místnosti a rychle za sebou zavřel.

Garciová se přitom stáhla ještě o pár dalších centimetrů dozadu, dál od něj, ale on to ignoroval a zamířil k ní, výraz tvrdý. „Říkal jsem ti, že se do toho nemáš plést. Tohle je svět, do kterého nechceš patřit!"

Garciová se zachvěla a beze slova na něj zírala, rty pootevřené, ale pak trhla ramenem, jako by říkala, že už je to vlastně jedno. Vzala papíry do ruky, zaskřípala zuby a jediným pohybem dokumenty bez zaváhání rozprostřela po stole. „O co tady sakra jde, Hotchi?" zeptala se ho ostře.

Aaron se zarazil na místě a pohled mu bezděky sklouzl na všechno to, co se jí podařilo najít. Spousta fotek mrtvých lidí s andělskými křídly vypálenými do podlahy, jeho zavražděných sourozenců, stránky a stránky plné textu, dokumenty, které vypadaly jako policejní nebo pitevní zprávy.

Garciová, vždycky dobrá ve shánění informací. Nikdo jiný by tohle všechno dohromady nedal, jen ona.

Aaron si unaveně povzdychl. „Kolik jsi toho našla?"

Chvíli bylo ticho, jako by Garciová přemýšlela, jestli mu má vůbec něco říct, než se rozhodla. „Hodně," prohlásila a nespustila z něj pohled. „Našla jsem toho hodně, po celých státech. Někteří z těch lidí byli pohřešovaní. Je to… zvláštní, protože nejmíň jeden z nich měl před tím, než se ztratil, halucinace o andělech. Někteří z nich nejsou vůbec v žádné databázi, kterou znám. Žádné zubní záznamy nebo trestní rejstřík, žádné datum narození nebo jméno, vůbec nic. Ale to jsi věděl celou dobu, že?"

Aaron neodpověděl, ale vypadalo to, že to ani není potřeba. Garciová věděla, po čem jde.

„Ty taky nemáš datum narození," řekla. Nebyla to otázka. „Tvoje dokumenty jsou dobré, dost dobré na to, aby ošálily koho je potřeba, ale já jsem lepší. A ve skutečnosti ses jako Aaron Hotchner poprvé objevil až na vysoké. Do té doby žádný Aaron Hotchner neexistoval."

„Máš pravdu," ocenil ji Aaron. „Jak se ti to všechno povedlo zjistit?"

Garciová pokrčila rameny. „Hledala jsem, pár dní žila jenom na kafi, pár nocí nespala. Dalo to práci, ale všechno se dá najít, když víš, kde hledat." Na pár vteřin sklopila hlavu a protřela si oči.

Teprve teď si všiml, že je má zarudlé únavou a možná i pláčem.

„Co se stalo Morganovi?"

„Proč myslíš, že se mu –"

Jediný její pohled ho umlčel, přímo uprostřed věty. Protože Garciová si z něj nedělala legraci, ani se nesnažila odhadnout, co jí řekne nebo o co jde. Ona si byla _jistá_, že na něco narazila a byla si skoro jistá tím, že ví na co, a nehodlala to pustit. Bylo jen otázkou času, než začne znovu hledat a najde vlkodlaky a upíry a démony a duchy a všechnu tu ostatní nadpřirozenou sebranku, a pak jí zabere jen chvíli, než si to poskládá všechno dohromady a dojde jí, kdo je Aaron.

Jen otázka času.

Vážně nemělo smysl jí něco tajit.

„Slyšela jsem, co říkal Tyler, když jste ho vyslýchali. O tom, co udělal Morganovi," řekla a její hlas zněl chraplavě a nuceně, jako by ze sebe ta slova nemohla dostat. „Byl si tak jistý, že ho zabil. A vím, že si všichni mysleli, že nám chce jen nahnat strach, ale…" Polkla. „Mluvila jsem s Derekem. Řekl mi, že – řekl, že měl pocit, jako by umíral, jako by se všechno vytrácelo, ale pak jsi mu prý něco řekl a dotkl ses ho a on se potom probudil v nemocnici. Úplně v pořádku."

Garciová se na něj tvrdě podívala. „Myslí si, že se mu to jenom zdálo, nikomu jinému o tom ani neřekl. Ale já si myslím, že to nebyl sen. Něco jsi udělal, že ano? Aby byl zase v pořádku."

Aaron neřekl ani slovo, ale Garciová se i přesto tvářila jistě. „Uzdravil jsi ho."

Přikývl.

Teď, když konečně souhlasil aspoň s něčím, co řekla, i když mlčky, Garciová se trochu uvolnila a to napětí v jejích ramenou mírně povolilo. „Dobře," řekla pomalu a zamyšleně, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Přes jedno oko jí padal tlustý pramen vlasů, ale ona si toho nevšímala. Pokývala hlavou a upřeně se na něj podívala. „Jak se jmenuješ, Hotchi? Doopravdy?"

Aaron se na pár vteřin zahleděl do země, tichý, a potom přešel místnost a posadil se do židle naproti ní. Chvíli na ni jen zíral. Možná, když vydrží dost dlouho, mávne nad tím Garciová rukou a řekne mu, že na jméně vlastně zase tolik nezáleží?

Ale nic takového se nestalo, a on si nakonec dlouze povzdychl. „Araniel," řekl jí. Jméno, které nahlas nevyslovil už několik staletí. „Jmenuju se Araniel."

Garciová pomalu přikývla. „To zní jako dost staré jméno," řekla jemně.

Aaron se mimoděk pousmál a opřel se do židle a zadíval se do jediného černého monitoru v celé místnosti. „To ano," souhlasil.

„Nejsi člověk, že?"

Mělo ještě smysl něco jí zatajovat?

Aaron zavrtěl hlavou.

Garciová vypadala, že to zvažuje, a jeho napadlo, jestli se ho zeptá, _co_ je, když není člověk, ale nezeptala. „Co tihle všichni?" Mávla místo toho rukou nad papíry. „Co ten muž, na kterého ses mě ptal? Kdo je Gabriel?"

„Gabriel," zopakoval po ní Aaron měkce, „byl mnohem vlídnější než většina ostatních. Vždycky měl mnohem větší pochopení pro lidi, pro to, co náš otec stvořil a co jsme měli chránit. Lidštější než všichni ostatní."

„_Kdo_ byl Gabriel?"

Aaron zavřel oči a dlouze se nadechl. „Archanděl Gabriel," řekl pevně a zadíval se jí do obličeje. „Můj bratr."

Garciové se rozšířily oči. „Oh, bože," vydechla slabě. Hlas se jí trochu třásl a pohled jí sklouzl na dokumenty na stole. „Samozřejmě…" zašeptala a přejela prsty po obrázku na vrchním papíře. „Proto ta křídla, že? Tohle zůstane, když zabiješ anděla? Kdo by zabíjel anděly?"

Aaron zavřel oči. „Jen ostatní andělé," řekl těžce.

Šokovaně se na něj podívala. „Ostatní andělé? Ale –"

Aaron si povzdychl. Najednou se cítil unavený. „Andělé nejsou takoví, jaké si je představuješ, Garci. Nejsme ochránci, nepoletujeme po světě a nepomáháme lidem s jejich problémy." Potřásl hlavou a nijak nereagoval na to, že na něj Garciová beze slova zírá. „Jsme válečníci. Vojáci, kteří byli stvoření jen k tomu, aby poslouchali příkazy. _Poslušní_. Většina z nás… Většina andělů jsou kreténi." Pokrčil rameny. „Nezajímá je, že jsme dostali za úkol ochraňovat lidstvo, povyšují se, protože jsou mocní, jdou… jeden proti druhému. Představ si večeři, na které se sejde deset tisíc členů jedné rodiny."

Garciová na něj otřeseně hleděla.

„Nemohl jsem to vystát, ty věčné rozbroje. Nemohl jsem se dívat na to, jak se mí bratři zabíjejí mezi sebou, nemohl jsem plnit příkazy, které mi dávali, protože šly proti tomu, čemu jsem věřil, a tak jsem utekl. Utekl jsem z nebe, opustil jsem svoji rodinu a schoval jsem se na Zemi, protože jsem se už nedokázal dívat na to, co mí sourozenci dělají."

Garciové se v očích zaleskly slzy a ona se mírně předklonila a soucitně se dotkla jeho ruky, a Aaron přivřel oči, protože tohle byl přesně ten důvod, proč byli lidé vždycky lepší než andělé. Svobodná vůle, city, láska. Přátelství. Soucit. Pochopení.

„Je mi to líto," zašeptala.

„Ne všichni jsou tak špatní," řekl a trhnul ramenem. „Někteří z mých bratrů mají víc citu pro lidi, než bych kdy čekal. Až příliš, pro své vlastní dobro. Stejně jako já."

Garciová konejšivě přejela palcem po hřbetu jeho ruky, než ho zase pustila. „Jako Gabriel?"

„Jako Gabriel."

„Co se mu stalo, Hotchi? Jak jsi věděl, že jeho vrah už byl potrestaný?" zeptala se, hlas tichý.

Protože mu to řekl Castiel. Protože Gabriela zabil Lucifer, kdysi dávno otcův oblíbenec, než se rozhodl zprotivit se jeho příkazům, a Lucifer se teď už zase smažil v té své zatracené kleci kdesi hluboko v pekle. Protože Lucifer byl zase zavřený a Země byla zase v bezpečí, díky dvěma bratrům, starému opilci a padlému andělovi, který měl mnohem víc odvahy, než kolik by jí v sobě kdy mohl najít Aaron.

Protože Gabriela zabil Lucifer, během toho roku, kdy si chodil po povrchu planety a vymýšlel, jak ji zničí.

Aaron zavrtěl hlavou. „To opravdu nechceš vědět, Garci. Věř mi."

Garciová se podívala na fotku, špičkou prstu pomalu, skoro opatrně objela obrys Gabrielových křídel, a pak přikývla.


End file.
